Anime Game
by Keima.X
Summary: Today it's a big dAY ! Why 'cause the all of anime characters is going to attend one moment! one big moment


**ANIME GAME**

**Chapter 1: Let's the Game Start!**

"**Today is the big day! You know why? 'Cause lots of anime characters are attending this festival!"**

"**Oh yeah I can see. Is that? Is that Naruto! Why he is more handsome then I thought?"**

"**So, you like him huh?"**

"**No, not…"**

"**Not really, huh?"**

"**Shut up…-_-"**

"**Ignore that one. That's not important one. We just want you to know our best program here! That is… ANIME GAME! ANIME GAME is where the all anime characters can battle there. We will search for the strongest one, the best one and the most handsome or the most beautiful one."**

"**Stop that, we are host here. T.T"**

"**Shut up! So, what are you waiting for? Register now!"**

**ANIME GAME**

**ANIME GAME**

"Did you hear that Sakura?" Naruto ask Sakura. Naruto seems wearing orange t-shirt

"I heard that, I will register for that game"

"Really! Than I will cover you"

*Tang* Sakura punch Naruto with her big hand

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"I will try it, O-oh! That is the register place! Let's go there Sakura! Sakura? ….. Sakura?"

Sakura is running away to that place.

"Wa-wait Sakura!"

In the other place, Elsie and Keima are walking around the festival. Keima is playing his PFP.

"Divine one, why are we here?" Ask Elsie to Keima

"Who knows?"

"-_-"

"Meatball meatball!" Someone shout from the tent

"What's that, divine one?" Ask elsie

"That's meatball."

"Let's buy some meatball!"

"Okay, but you must buy that for me"

"O-okay"

They are walking to that tent

"Okay, how much is it all?" Ask Elsie

"It is totally 10.000 Yen"

"What? Divine one?"

Keima is running to other place…

"Divine one?" Elsie's looking for keima in register place

"Oh! You are in the line! You want buy this ticket?" Ask someone

"For what?"

"I buy 2" Keima say that to That persona

"So, 2 huh?"

"Yes"

Hmm…

After that…

"Divine one, for what is the ticket?" Ask Elsie

"Dunno-"

Elsie took to Anime game's banner "Divine one! I think I know for what that ticket"

"Hmm…"

"**Guess what? We have 32 contestants! An Amazing number!"**

"**Dah! You are so exaggerate!"**

"**Shut up your mouth! Okay, the Game starts at 13.00pm! Be ready warriors!"**

"It's 12.50pm" Say Itachi to his self

"It's 12.51pm" Say Light to his self

"Actually, it's 12.52pm" Say Amane to Light like a lightning

"... 40 39 … 28 27 … 14 13 … 2 … 1 … Okay, it's 12.52" Say light see his watch

"You scared me"

"Heart attack"

"One more you scare me, I will kill you"

In other other other other place…

"I am Luke Fon Fabre! Ready to win!"

"Why you are so arrogant? Don't get cocky Luke" Say Tear beside Luke

"Let's go to the Place where the ticket seller have told us" Say Guy

"I feel Vahn here" Say tear

"Forget about it"

"**Seems Great! All of contestants have arrived to this place. And guess what? This is the Labyrinth Mode! The contestant will be separated from his or her friend and running into the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth makes from the high shrub! You are going to meet one of other contestant. How to win? You must defeat you opponent and go to the other side and take a key. It's simple Game. But, if you lose. You Will DIE."**

"How about the prize?" Shout Luffy From the left side

"**The Prize is so big, one house, one city and one of that is lie.**

**Oh! And this is the list of contestants:**

**Naruto from Naruto**

**Sakura from Naruto**

**Itachi from Naruto**

**Orichimaru from Naruto**

**Luffy from One Piece **

**Usop from One Piece**

**Nami from One Piece**

**Zoro from One Piece**

**Yu Narukami from Persona 4 the Animation**

**Yosuke from Persona 4 the Animation**

**Chie from Persona 4 the Animation**

**Yukiko from Persona 4 the Animation**

**Light from Death Note**

**Amane Misa from Death Note**

**L from Death Note**

**N from Death Note**

**Luke from Tales of The Abbys**

**Tear from Tales of The Abbys**

**Guy from Tales of The Abbys**

**Vahn from Tales of The Abbys**

**Ichigo from Bleach**

**Rukia from Bleach**

**Inoe from Bleach**

**Rangiku from Bleach**

**Natsu from Fairy Tails**

**Erza from Fairy Tails**

**Lucy from Fairy Tails**

**Gray from Fairy Tails**

**Keima from The World God Only Knows**

**Elsie from The World God Only Knows**

**Conan from Detective Conan**

**Shincan from Shinchan **

**They are the contestants"**

"I will win it" Natsu so fully of spirit

"Let's see what they can do" Say Ichigo

"I am not fear" Say Zoro

"Shield change!" Say Erza

"Why my son is there!" Say Shincan mom

"It's okay mom, they will kiss my feet"

"**LET'S START THE GAME!**

**ANIME GAME!"**


End file.
